Jujube and Tangerine
by SivArtCreation
Summary: Natsume comfortable life it's already lead him into an unknown darkest future he will face when everything seems pretty happy that someday will get seized from his very hand. And how Natsume willing to keep his promised to protect Mikan when the one he promised with disappeared once his eyes meets the morning light.
1. Chapter 1 Name After Fruit

Jujube and Mandarin

Chapter 1: Name After Fruit

"Mom?"

"Yes Natsume dear?" As long as i can remember while I'm nestling on the back seat of the car that has been wheeled by my father, I'm asking my mother a quiet identical question as before

"Are we moving again... mom?"

"Yes dear... I'm..."

"It's okay mom... Moving are not so bad..." I know it's anybody fault that we keep on moved from town to another town. And mother keep apologizing about it, which is i don't even mind.

And the reason I'm on an unknown journey, I am an Alice ... And the reason for the rest of the reason is, my parent gambling their own life to protect me from the AAM (Alice Abolisher Movement)

Thought I'm neither sure nor familiar... About it.

After long, we reached t a small town. Quiet scenery and peaceful enough to my small family. I was living life like refugee all the time, I don't have choice rather, and there is no chance... I never had a permanent address, school and a "permanent friend". I know this is not what I'm looking for, but I have to learn what mature is... And become mature not just by word "mature"

But it seems everything is just doing fine in this little town. My father had opened clinic and he soon become a big help for this little town since the town quiet isolates from the other town even the nearest one would take 10 to 12 hours to reach. Well it's a bummer for certain people... But for my parent, it's a truly blessed for our little family, which they can rest assure that I'm completely away from harm.

As if finally we're going to stay as long as no harm approach, mom still keep myself from public; keep me hidden. I know mom only wants to protect me. Like every mother had the instinct for their children.

But I got my own limit... I mean, for my own sanity, I want to take a "Mini Tour" around the town... Maybe just around places that wouldn't be so far from my house... It's been 2 months. I even not allowed going to school or, joining any school.

Mom always spending her time in the living room writing; which she's a freelance journalist after all.

The moment are absolute mine, so no falling back and decide to give a quiet atmosphere for mom, I sneaked out from my room.

The path just under my nose. For the first time in my life that's how freedom feels like... I pacing the path, begin my little explore.

I've finally walking on my feet in this new yet stranger town with a stick in my right-hand... I found that earlier thought I'm not sure why I need to pick up the stick as if the stick will be something useful to me later... The sun refreshing me as I walk over a shaded tree.

I closed my eyes for 2 to 3 second and let the breeze all over my face. I feel alive... all the time I only can see the world behind the window. And now, the blue sky just under me...

"TO AHO!" I'm not really the type of "one with the nature" but that sudden like sharp voice broken into thin air... quiet... Annoying... Then i decide continue walking but as I saw a bunch of girls running down on a small hill with a bag pack on their back.

"Just wait when I got this situation to each of your mom!" I heard someone cursing in a high pitched voice I heard before. I changed my direction and crossing the field... It's feels like I was attracted to the voice. I try to ignore but my feet somehow betrayed my brain.

Oh it's a cherry tree... Ah... I believe she's the one that shouting her lung out just now... I don't mean the tree... There a girl trying so bad to climb up the cherry tree... It's... It's pink...

"Oi." I looked up and cover my sight with my hand as a blind. All that meeting my eyes was a wavers couple of locks of hazel hair not until she cracked her neck and looking at me.

I was surprised in silent.

The most enchanting female that i ever saw is my mother.

You only loved your mother until you found the woman of your lifetime...

She is looking at me with watery eyes... Cracking, confusing. Total innocently charming... I just stacked where i stood, although she got the boring clear dark brown pair of eyes but somehow, the pair of eyes that belongs to her just way too captivating, because it's her... It does belong to her.

I don't know how o start. But before I start any conversation whenever i got met or bump with a girl, they would go hysteria within a crazy phase...

Instead of screaming or "gya-ing", She just staring and froze hanging on the tree... Like monkey...

"Oi..." As if something snapped her mind, her fingers slipped from the bark and sliding down the ground... and I was standing and watching like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" I only asking that inside my mind... since my mind only learn to register the girl as a complete stranger. I continue looking at her next "what to do" moment. She brushing her blouse and down to her skirt rid off the dirt... My brain questioning a lot rather asking her why... So i tilt my head, and the reason she tried to climb the cherry tree because there a mini fancy purse like a strawberry shaped in design, hanging one on the cherry tree's branch. Since it just hanging and I still can reach it, I try to jump and hook it with my hand. When I attempt to do so...

"You going to ruin my purse or break the branches!" Yelled that girl with all her moist in her face.

I got no plan to having further conversation with her but she starts to annoy me...

"I'm trying to help you... You idiot."

"Fine! I won't forgive you if you ruin or break it!" What was wrong with this girl? She was blowing me, as i already told her that i as trying o help her...

"... In that case, I'll break the branch so i can retrieve the purse in one piece."

"YOU CAN"T!" She burst in tear that makes me shocked and widens my eyes...

"... It's just a branch I'm not going to break one after another."

"No! You can't! This tree had planted by my father and I will protect it!" Hu...? I don't know what she was talking about, she's totally annoying me, but she make me bother to her settlement. I'm working my brain; figuring out how not to ruin the purse and the branch...

So it was just like i was thought before, the stick that i holding might come useful: plus, there a "Y" shaped at the point of the stick. I reach out my hand and it's long enough to trapped the purse's strap between the "Y" shaped. Not even a sweat; I've already retrieve her purse in no time; no ruining, no breaking...

"Here." I reach once my hand at her as i returning her purse whiles my eyes staring her expression.

"Worth of thousand pictures."

She's smiling... It feels like; somewhat calm and secure, like an evening after pouring rain, as you describing heaven, that's how my view locked upon her.

"T... Thank you..." Ah... I draw away the purse. My mind changed. It's not fair though my genius head... I would like something in exchange.

Her hands chasing after my hand.

"M- May I have my purse back?" While I'll buy sometime and running my mind for ultimate plan, I finally utter my will while i hide her purse behind. She looked at me with a sceptical sight.

"One condition." The girl fixed her eyes on me immediately. As she listen and obey

"Let me know your name and I give it to you when I have your name." When I said the condition her face change at once. Her chin dropped slowly and...

"What? What for? Why do I have to give it to you?" Oh... She's start feel the nerve... I like that. I try another tease on her.

"I helped you to get your purse back. Add least let me know your name." Her eyes slits as if she can read through my mind.

"Why don't you introduce yourself at the first place?" Said the girl puckered her lips with her face tilt meets my eyes. And here I go again buying some more time.

"Why don't you guess mine?" I said deliberately so i can broaden the times with her.

"Aho! I'm not telepathic! You don't even give me a clue or hint!" I'm holding my face muscle from carving a smile. She just takes a turn into my game.

"Oh you want some clue... My name after a red fruit." Her reaction like 'what?' She raising her eyebrow but it seems she's working her brain on it.

Then she looking at me;

"Ichigo?" (Strawberry)

"Guess again." She shows her droopy face and almost makes me laugh but I keep it in my stomach.

"Ah!... Ni... Ninjin?" (Carrot)

"There is not gonna happened in the world, I mean, what kind of parent to giving such name? Besides that's a veggie not fruit." Now she gets in my nerve but i cannot just give her my name... Not until I am content.

I can tell how she working hard to figure out my name... I felt like she gives an attention towards me.

Suddenly her eyes roll at the corner, looking the tree behind her.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about sakuranbo (Cherry)"

I won't put any blame since she got no idea at all yet she is still trying and stay on the game.

"Ringo?" (Apple)

"What a lame, but you almost there..." Ringo...? Duh.

"I give up... I can't guess it anymore..."

"Come on. I'm not done yet. Its just getting interesting. You almost got my name... Try figuring the previous fruit." Her eyes seems got the answer like it wondering in the empty space..

"The apple? Kaede?" (Maple) Hahaha... I give up... She's too dense to play this simple game. But i completely feel content that i can keep her stay for a bit longer.

But when I utter my name, there another line of voice that synchronizes my word that i speak out even it is not the same tone.

"Natsume." (Jujube)

I heard she spoke my name.

"Too late." I declaared she is lost the game which I didn't mean it yet i am glad.

"Ok... Na... Natsume." I don't know, but the way she called give me a different way of feeling, not like the rest of girls that I ever met. 'Natsume kun' with ridiculous tones...

And now she just like a calm dazzling river cold and fresh. But that not last very long...

"Now let me know or name." Her expression change again but its look like she got me into the game, which it was me started it.

"You gonna guess my name because it's not fair if I'm the only one..."

"Any clue?" She twitching when I skipped her conversion but she replied it anyway.

"No! there is no clue!" She plays strict on me... Haha... I like it even more.

"How about the colour?" I asked deliberately.

"No way I gonna tell you the colour!"

"Ah~ha... So your name also after a fruit name huh?" Believe it or not it's worth and amusing. Her eyes straightly shows her whispered heart 'how did he found out?!' But I am truly surprised when I knew her name resemble of fruit despite from the beginning she refused to give me such as the colour, what else could be a perfect clue for fruit but the colours?

"You only cna guess once. Not more than that." ... The game seems to turn to her favor now.

I can't let this opportunity slipped away since she manage to give me only one chance and breaking the rule meaning of failure.

"So you give me only one chance...? Tchk... You pink... Polka dots..." The air seems getting into the way. Swooshing between me and the girl.

Her face turning red like boiled prawn realizing that I knew something.

"You are jerk!" Spontaneously she grab her skirt flat and bailed from the game.

"I won't thank you for the help!" As she yelled and turn to leave tthe scene, before she is out of my sight

"Hey~~" I thought she wouldn't turn to me. But there is nothing that she does that wouldn't dissapointed me besides she makes my day brightful.

"See you around... Mikan" (Mandarin/Tangerine)

She muted... Looks like I nailed her.

"Mikan, right?" All her question displayed on her forehead 'How did you know?!'

"H-h-h-h did you... Know?!"

"You give me the clue of course."

"But I don't!"

"You denied me when i asked for the colour which its give me a hint about fruit only orange fruit that named after the colour, well I thought about satsuma but it doesn't suit you 100% so Mikan is my final answer." And then I heard the ground like shaking.

"Ah... there she goes..." She... Mikan that girl sprinting leaving my surround... She don't even bother the fact that she left her purse... more to the fact that i refused to return it to her. But not very long as I;ve obtain an asset that going to be our meeting in the future.

Orange which colour of an orange or certain citrus where Mikan affraid that I wil know the answer without thinking harder.

"I'll meet you soon... Mikan."


	2. Chapter 2 I Hate It I Love It

Chapter 02: I Hate It I Love It

Mom knew that i was sneaked out. Because she didn't ask me a single question that end up me asking her instead. She was busy with her typing that i could hear her finger tapping on the key nonstop while her eyes just focus on the monitor.

"Mom... I was not around you 2 hours ago."

"I know."

"Don't you going to mad at me?"

"I'll forgive you dear."

"Can I do it again?" Her fingers stopped from her job and turn her head towards me. Her scarlet eyes staring at me and finally speak to me;

"Natsume, it's not you can just running away without telling me, but I just want you to stay safe..." I averted her attention away. I cannot ask for more when all that's about sneaking are completely my fault.

"But..." I rolls my eye to her when I heard the word 'but' like there a slightly hope that I would got a green light.

"If you want to go somewhere just tells me..."

"School." I didn't meant to apply such request since mom didn't feel to send me to school in a near period, but I never know when will such opportunity will appear once again.

Mom unspoken when I requested for school.

"I got enough pickling at home... So could you please send me to school? Mom?" Mom took a while until she finally agreed. Of course with condition;  
"Do not reveal your Alice... Promise mommy about it." Since mom knew I'm also an Alice just like her, she always reminds not to reveal my Alice.

Since the very first time I was accidentally use my Alice and ignite the auto pilot inside the gas stove. I was shock dramatize. It's felt like I can talk to the fiery flame and put them to sleep. Without distinguished it with any liquid or powder.

Mom found out that I was an element type (Fire) Alice and she got these sad and happy faces in the same time...

"Your Alice could lead you in such great danger but with this Alice of your, you are fully able to protect yourself and your loved ones... But use your Alice When only in need."

And whenever i used it once, mom would found out it like there a spirit whispering to her. I wonder what kind of Alice she possessed? And so like always mom like see through me while she's holding my dirty cloth before she drop it in a laundry compartment.

"So you've met Mikan?"

"Who's Mikan?" I quested with a flat voice. Who would know how I felt inside like there a little explosion blasted inside my chest...  
What on earth she knew it?!

"Ho-ho-ho-ho... You really glad that you found someone that with a name of fruit, just like you, isn't you Natsume?" HOW does she KNOW that? My eyes try to deceive all the fact that she given...

"There is nothing you can hide from your mother Natsume" ...

A mother sometime really scary...

After having dinner with my parent, I went straight to my room spacing while laying my back on my bed. Because I couldn't think any else, I try to put myself to sleep.

And suddenly her image come to my mind like rapid picture's slide, her face lingering in my head and like I could hear her voice in my head over and over like recorder that keeps playing and replay.

"Does she felt the same as me right now? Does my face also lingering in her mind? And she keep hears my voice in her imagination?"  
I am definitely will see her again.

After 5 minutes persuading mom to send me school in the early morning, finally we're inside the car and mom take the wheel, dropped dad at clinic before dealing with me at school.

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Don't burn your new friend." Mom was grinning after she said that.

"Base on the situation." Mom guffaw and laughs after she heard me replied as if I will break the rule she gave.

"Sounds like you are going to burns someone honey."

"..."

"Well only when needed... At the same time, do not reveal your Alice."

"I won't Mom..." I answered and looked at her and like always she does; a delicate smile on her face before she look back to the straight view.  
I was waiting mom outside of the principal room, I was wondering what took it so long. Instead of waiting her for maybe another hour or so, I've decided to walk around the school... Of course it was huge...

Thought it is called trace passing because I am not yet registered as the school student, well I'm not broke in or something like that.  
My appearance in that school hallway already caught many attentions. Yeah. The girls. They would pass by me and the squealing behind me. Not to mention they grab my arm.

"Not again" I wish they could just leave me and giving me a space or simply just treat me normal.

"Aren't you fresh here?" The girl grabbed my arm without asking me did I hate it or love it.

"Yeah, we never have seen you before."

"You can expect like that." I try to slip my arm from one of the girl's hand. But it's just turns out worst! More girls come and crowds all over the corner.  
"Why do they even bother?" I am determined and keeping my feet moving forward try to break through and stick my eyes straight forward avoiding any eye contact with the fanatic female.

They keep asking question and that damned feel like bees. Still, I got hard time to break free until I saw someone walking opposite of my direction. It's a familiar meeting and it made my heart thump when my eye meets her.

"Mikan." My heart greeting her while my lips sealed wordless. My existent right in front of her made her stopped and stay. She's looking at me like statue and i just keep staring at her. I guess I also like the statue itself.

And i was thought she will says 'It's you!' but I was wrong for the very first, just like a wind she turn, run and disappeared from my sight...  
"WHAT THE HELL...?" suddenly... I almost reach a boiling point. A frown appears on my forehead...

"How dare... How dare? ...How...Dare." Watching she fled away from me makes me angry and there an aching sensation like it would kill me in an instant.

"How dare she run away from me...?" I got my head frustrated plus the curious for nothing girls that eager asking me nonsense thing and not even necessary.  
One deadly glare for all the annoying especially the hand crawler.

"I never asked you to lay your finger on me..." I could see colours run off from each of the faces surrounding me. My calm crimson eyes now turn to furious inferno.

I couldn't believe she just run away from me.

I turn away, back to where shall i wait mom. The crowds loosens bit by bit as if they are being pushed by my aura.

"Hng... Try to avoid me huh? Try avoid me forever if you can..." Somehow my hotheaded ease a bit after I've learnt she's a student of this school that I'll be joining soon.

"What's wrong with the long face Natsume?" I just standing right in front of mom, She was staring at me as she didn't have the idea what's going on.

"Am I going to start a class today?" Then she laugh so hard and scramble my hair brushing it hard left to right direction.

"Hahahahah! Was that made you worried?" Asked mom yet her hand still on top of my head but suddenly she had this kind of sly smile on her pretty face... Hah that's my mom.

"Ah~ha so that Mikan girl upset you once again?" ...What are you mom? If this keeps happen I've got no choice but to sue her for invading my mind privacies.  
"Aww~ You've grown with my milk and then you thought to sue me?" I'm doomed...

"Mom, What is your Alice? Did you just read my mind?"

"Not really dear~" I keep a distance while walking beside her, afraid that she will dig some more and more deeper and darkest part of my head.  
"I'll catch up with you later mom." It's time for my first class and i keep walking as mom told me to tag along with my new homeroom teacher.  
Here what inside my head:

1: The teacher will ask me to introduce my self.

2: I need to stand in front of my new classmate add least 5 minutes.

3: The teacher will assign me a seat...

4: A seat?

Please don't let me sits beside a lunatic like the girls that were squealed at me before.

Enough with the introductions... those thing I will never wanted rather used to... but it seems this homeroom guy gets carried away. I heard this a few times before here. I always the one who being introduced. I wonder I make it here without leaving again.

Ah... Before he ask me to say out loud my name, I pick up the chalk and write down my name as big as everyone could see even 'double eyed' person could see without their second eyes. It's big enough i wrote my name crossed the black board.

'Hyuuga Natsume' I was saving my breath. The class in such a noise become completely silent in commotion. If there were thinking I will introducing by my mouth well they are wrong for real. The homeroom guy also hesitates to continue those introducing moment.

"Ha...Ha... Hyu.. Hyuga san? Would you like to share anything else with your friends? Like what is your hobby? Or where were you born...? er..." I just shook my head I objected for once and overall.

Over that, I examines the classroom. I could see there only 2 vacant seats, which the vacant seats just side by side. I proceed to the vacant seat and helping my self. I could tell all the eyes goes along my movement.

Why they treating newbie like someone that came from out of universe? Except those girl like they are jumping on their on seat 'gya-gya urusai...' I keep my eyes straight yet I could see there all looking at me.

The homeroom guy continues with the attendance calls out one by one they first name and checking up if there any absent student. Obviously the homeroom guy will speak out loud the first name;

"Kawamaru... Inoue... Minamoto... Aozoro..."

"Sakura san?" There is no one respon...

"Sakura san absent? Now that's not like her..." the homeroom guy concerns gaze travel at me rather, the empty seat next to me.  
So this seat belong to someone from Sakura family...

"Did I... Nah." I've been thinking if I sit on belonged chair but I just can ask him or her to sits next to me; the empty seat. Not much different though.  
A loud abrasions sound coming from the sliding door, the homeroom guy look after he heard the sound.

"Ah! Sakura san, it's unusual for you to arrived late." That must be the one that sits beside me. I decided from the beginning to ignores the person if she's some kind of fanatic just like the other well except if the person were guy... not gay...

"I'm really sorry sensei! Something happened this morning and I couldn't reached here early." As soon as the voice reach my ear, and my earlobe slightly feels warm giving my brain signal of prediction... That voice again... Could it be...

I am rushing my sight to the front door, waiting for the figure to expose and shows her self behind the sliding door. Honestly waiting the person to showed up makes me feel full of anxiety.

As the person stepped in, my prediction was all correct. It's the girl who crying in front of me yesterday and the one who bailed away from me this morning.  
I'm trying to make a fake stoned face. Just acting like I never met her.  
I kind of angry whenever my head remind me about her escape and ran off from me. Since she's not even get a hint of my arrival. She was busy apologizing yet I keep my eyes locked upon her. It's amazing to see her smiles...

...

There something wrong with me... Maybe that's the point that lead my hotheaded to explode this morning. I might longed to see her smiling when she saw me and says 'It's you!' with a smile on her face...

Well... Her smiles would not last that long when she saw me sitting on her seat... Probably.

"Did I 'seized' your seat?" as if I could see something written on her forehead

'WHY-HE-IS-HERE?!' like she couldn't turn to ant direction. Lost in a second, she would jump through the window just to escape from y sight.  
I'm aching... I'm breaking... It's feels like i would badly going into rampage and burn the whole world. That's how i feel and that's how she was thinking about me...

While I could tell how the other girls gives a look towards us; hundreds of screaming heart wanted their seat switched and I don't dreamt that to be happen.  
I don't want her to be switched.

I draw the seat away from the desk. Giving a gape of space.

"Please." I know my sounds doesn't sound sincere at all. But I really meant her to seat beside me. And i thought the word 'please' already came out from my own lips, the only thing that i spoke that words through my heart... Instead of giving me hesitation by her looked, completely... COMPLETELY giving me an objected reaction.

I turn my gaze away but my arm secretly welcoming her...

Time always answering... actually she has no choice left but to sit next to me.  
She slowly fixed her bottom settling down. She said nothing at all just pretending I wasn't beside her. Taking out her book like ignoring me for the rest of her life...

"Ignore me I will cut every single line of thread of your strawberry purse..." add least i made her to turn her face facing me.

Smirk...


	3. Chapter 3 Ignored and Attracted

Gakuen Alice/ Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tachibana

"Ignore me I will cut every single line of thread of your strawberry purse..."

I know I was treated her harsh by said such thing. But she pushes me to do that. I'm looking at her with nothing to guilt for.

She's annoyed. Hahah... Man I like it.

"Give me my purse back!" she whispered hard to my ear. I looked away from her;

"I didn't bring it with me. If you want it back... Do whatever I say." Her jaw dropped wider than ever.

It was very hard for me just to say 'be my friend.' I think that the easiest way to comfort her awkwardness towards me... Well I choose the hardest way to telling the truth and it turnout that I would sound like boss...

She doesn't give me an answer, but her frown tells that she wouldn't agree. But she did not walk the talk.

"If I do, will you give it back?" The purse really means something to her that she willing to accept my will. Even a glance, I could see her eyes reflect by the moist... she holds her tear from rolling down... 'Cry baby'.

"I'm a man that holds the word I say"

"Man?" She chuckled

"You just a young man, which I can see..." Sometime she could be too dense but in the same time... as if she's a deep thinker. I am consider myself as a man; I can think about my future, understood for each situation and I can taking care myself, despite my ages, I am advance from the other kids that same ages as me.

Nevertheless, an Alice likes me living in this world and we're moving out from period of time to another, what danger that would be cause if I exposed myself? If it's not me, then the people who close to me will be in great danger.

Sometime I wish I am not born as Alice. Just being a normal and powerless human. But mom believes why we were born as Alices. There must be a reason behind this entire destiny.

Even there is nothing to do with my Alice, or I got no fate to meet her, and nothing to do with my destiny, but I found her...

"Walk me home after school..." her first task is out from list. She's totally word sealed.

"..." She draws herself away about 30 centimeters from me.

"Why?"

"The purse."

"Ok-ok... I'll walk you home. Why I have to do that...?" I promise if she walks me home, I'll give her back her purse... I feel sorry but I am doing this because of my selfishness, I am doing this just to spending my time with her which I refused to let her know.

For the whole day, I am sure that I made her feels discomfort by the way she acted. While all that happened, the other girl busy asked me question, like there were using all the charms they have to have my attention... But the truth it was quite irritated. Like I rather locked myself in the public toilet.

But my attention towards Sakura Mikan quite... Irritated for her... I forced her and dragged her all over to the cafeteria, let her buy my lunch and commanded her to accompany me. Let say I forgot to bring some money for lunch; Well I'm not... I don't know how her relationships with her classmate, but I could see that she being treated bad by the girls but being treated good, no, best by the boys. The girls took advantaged upon her such as asked her to do an errand for them, or took over their place for cleaning duty even do dispatch for a simple thing that the other girls could do by their own.

The boys... I don't even like to describe how the boys treat her. *&^%%$%^... I don't like the way they looked at her, they smiled, they talk... Everything and anything... Ignored is the best way; ignored her and the other. But it isn't working at all... The boys neither the girls swarming all around us, Like I told mom; based on the situation, if it's not because of the promise I've made, I've already shooting fire into each of them burn their hair for good. But that picture only appears in my imaginary head.

The bell rang; I stood, get ready and grabbed her hand, without her consent I dragged her out. I simply gave a gruesome glare as if the boys attempt to stop me from what I'm doing.

I keep dragging her out of school territory. So far, no objections... her hand still in my grip. But she did not grip back. I let it go. I bet she dislikes the way I treat her. I just keep my feet going and she was tailing me behind, well she wanted her purse back, that the only thought she had on her mind...

Funny...

It feels like she trying to catching up with me; walk side by side, but her steps were slow and keep left behind by a few steps from me. Whenever I tried to ignore her, I've found that I attracted to whatever she does.

"Don't walk too fast... I will lose your trace later if you keep your pace that way..." I slow down bit by bit and turn to her.

"We will catch in the rain if we're not hurry..." She tilts her head to check if the sky cloudy and I'm not joking. I even could hear the thunder roars.

"Oh no... C- Can I take my purse on the next day? I think..." The thunder strike again accompany with a huge sound and make her flinched very hard. I also getting surprised, but not because of the thunder's sound, but her screams.

She covered her head with both of her hands and cry... Gosh she's really a cry baby.

"Stop crying idiot. You will never got strike by lightning... well 80% will not get strike but if you thought just pair of hands can prevent from lightning strike, that's are stupid fact." She was doing this sad humming sound that escaping from her puckered lips. She was busy crying while I'm talking to her and yes she did not pay attention to what I'm saying.

Not very long after that, I heard very familiar sounds of car's engine coming from the side. It's mom. She's come over to fetch me home. Mom stopped next to where we're stood. She lowered the window and popped her head out.

"Natsume. There you are... Ouh..." And now she looking at her; a dainty girl that still crying and stays like that with her hands still covered her head.

"Did you mad her cry?" Mom's question is predictable...

"She scared of thunder. I won't involve myself to making someone cry..."

"Hop in. It's going to rain soon." Even it's going to rain cats and dogs, she is going to walk me home and I'm holding my words.

"I'm cool mom; we're will walk from here. I'll see you at home and she'll coming with me."

"Aww... I'll think you going to make it if you start walks now, but, she's already get inside the car. So hop in dear..." I don't even heard a single sound of her footsteps, the door's car been opened and closed, and I only found out when I saw her already sits on the back seat wiping her tears dry. She is really-really scared of thunder... I wonder what other things that she also afraid of... let see... Me?

I get myself inside the car (the front) and slammed the door hard like it would fall and crash on the ground.

"It's going to rain anyway Natsume, You wouldn't like If Mikan get wet and catch a cold right? Right?" I was really sure that I never told her who Mikan and how she looks like and out of nowhere, mom even called her name and knew her like she had met her before. I give her sidelong glance, nothing to say about it, after that I turns my face at the back seat checking how she was doing.

"She's alright~" Explained mom with a sly smile. I got enough with her readable Alice (maybe) or maybe she knows me very well...

"I- It is nice to meet you... Err..."

"Hyuuga Kaoru. Natsume's mother. Nice to meet you too Mikan chan." I didn't know how she would react with mom since I sit on the front, but I do know how mom reaction... She looks kind of wondering, a slight difficulty expression show on her entire face; the frown, the eyes and the lips seems trying figure out something...

Even so, mom keep her head straight and chatting with her; Mikan lively until we're arrived. But I never seen mom would talk these much and asking about the person a lot... and I got this isolated feeling when I'm just listening to their conversation that which I'm the one who must do the talk and mom just keep driving. What? Was that called jealousy? I'm not sure, but she seems enjoy talking with mom...

Since the school wasn't that far, it only took four minutes to reach home, I getting out from the car following by Mikan, her eyes surveys around the front yard, mom doesn't really into garden and flowers, so there only few of sunflower and cactus. I could understand why, my family could be in a sudden of moves out... could be now... anytime. Even the house left so many empty spaces, that a lot easier for us to cut down the time immediately to set another journey.

"There a pecan cookies I've baked this morning, serve some for you and Mikan. Your dad called me to pick him up, so mommy needs to go now. And treat her nicely Natsume." Mom left us at home with a reason to 'pick him up...' I'd looked at the time and still pretty early. I wonder what mom's up to. Should I feel happy?

"Oi... Is there anything wrong?" She's looking at the car that being drive by mom.

"Where's your mom going? Market?"

"No. She's going to pick up my dad. But it's still early I bet she's going to stay for a while... now get inside." I opened the door but she looks pale at the side of path.

"What?"

"Only two of us?"

"Is there anyone else here? Hurry gets inside. I'm not interesting." She just gives me this confused expression and step inside my house. And suddenly she grins all by herself. I end up asking her.

"What now?"

"You got a really nice house... I like it..." NICE? There only wall and some classic sofa, coffee table curtains and blind that mom bought for the last three years, this is just beyond nothing, what makes her amazed about this house? It's nearly the same as we moving in the last two months.

"You really have a bad taste in decoration..." Mom is sure will going to kill me if she heard that.

"No. It's simple and nice. I'm not a hoarder"

"And I do not mention about hoarder. Help yourself on the sofa; I'll take out the cookies." I'm secretly watching her while I proceed to the kitchen; she put herself down and focuses her eyes on the coffee table... It's empty though... She might be nervous that's why she acts like that... looks dumb but quite adorable. I just keep the words 'adorable' just inside my head not more than that. No one needs to know the truth for what I'm thinking.

I'll make a detour to my room instead direct to the kitchen. I'd entered my fainted light room and reach a black box under my bed, The box where I only keep a very important stuff and it consist of necklace that my mom gave me when I was three, the first manga I had in life and... A purse with a shape of strawberry.

"I hate to admit it... And I hate that I like it..." I grab the purse and leave my room at once. I glanced to the living room just to make sure she is not going anywhere then I hurried to the kitchen and reach the glass jar where mom always put her freshly baked cookies inside. I grab a plate and put half of the cookies on... There is no time to find the doily paper, I just bring the cookies with me and serve it on the coffee table.

She's getting surprised when put the plate and its clacking a bit.

"My mom baked it this morning. So go on." I sit on her opposite, and I'm waiting her fingers to pick a piece of the pecan cookies. When she does, I could see her eyes widen when she munches the cookies.

"mnhnmm!... Sowhry! I mean sorry, it's... It's yummy!"

"Hn." Damn if I only I can turn my face and laugh away, but it's just like a habit that my emotionless is the all answer of all kind of expression. But I do appreciate on behalf of my mother since she baked those cookies.

As if I am not even exist; she wolfs the cookies with a foolish grin at the same time she really enjoyed it and who baked it must be filled with joy as well. For good, I draw the purse to her view; it's time to give her back, soon or later, I still have to do that...

It's feels like; the purse that the only thing would make us see each other again. If I give her back, like there another me talking inside my head 'do not return the purse' but I giving my promise...

"I returned it to you." Her mouth stopped all the munching when she saw it her purse that I just left on the coffee table. She takes it slowly and carefully, inspecting if there any damages but she gives me a smile in return. She placed the purse close to her chest.

"Thank you..."

"Hn." She still there and she are eating the cookies...

"I know! I make something for you in return!" I thought she decided to ignore me after this... But she just makes me more attracted to her... though I just keep quiet but inside my heart like there million applause going on.


	4. Chapter 4 Strawberry

Gakuen Alice / Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tachibana

'I know! I make something for you in return!'

Since she said those some kind of promise... Probably. I've been into an eager state. I wonder what she'll going to make for me. It wasn't me who the one who baked the cookies. But she said 'you' that's mean me and no one around but only me...

"Mom... what's bothering you? I've noticed something is not that right when you drive us homed." I'm asking mom about that hours ago. She looking at me still with those sceptical eyes;

"Natsume, do you know anything about Mikan chan?" Now she's interest with her. But as long as I don't ask or being asked about Mikan I can stay safe, I mean my head.

"Mikan chan is an Alice?" my heart somehow like stopped beating for second which suddenly I can't breathe easily.

"I don't think so she is mom..." How do I felt when mom questioned me if Mikan is an Alice like me and the rest of my family? I felt like... Half sad and half relieve. If she is one of us, whenever I go I probably can stay around her, because I could bet my life she could understand human that being Alice that being hunted, but if she is just being human that just called human I still wants her... around me...

Why? For those questions of myself that wishing someday I could stay by her side. I'm not sure if I got the answer, but since I met her for the very first time, as if there another me whispering and plead so bad, to make her... MIND. Protect her as me as the shield, and when you protecting something there could be a fight, then I will fight as me as the sword and for the rest of my life if I have to choose not to reveal my Alice, I'll be it. Despite to know the fact if she's around me that am mean she will be in danger that probably cause from AAM or other organizations that against Alices...

"I couldn't process anything when I attempt to invade her mind." ... So mom got 'mind invader Alice?' I think I am just close...

"If she's an Alice, she might be showing off and let me know she's an Alice long time ago..."

"Ohh...? What would she do that dear? You only knew her about... maybe one day if refer to the hours you both met yesterday. Yet only acquaintance or more to stranger... Ehehehe..." I got my forehead wrinkled to hear that such words from mom.

"Such a sweet girl..." yeah. I admit what mom describing her without showing my support.

"But you scared her the most. I don't think she could last forever to face you dear..."

"...Good night mom." The more I talk the more she grew slyer... I still can hear mom's fainted laugh as I reach my room.

And now my head couldn't stop thinking about her; about what mom thought about her as an Alice. It is bothering me... A lot. The only way to found out is; ask her for real. If I could, I just head out and knock on her door tonight, if I know where she lives that would be convenient.

Well I don't.

The night seems longer than the other night which I thought it's already midnight but the clock still pointing at nine. It's unusual for me to sleep in this hour. And tomorrow is Sunday. Like it used to be, once in a while I would go to kills some time at dad's clinic, reading manga in the tearoom with mom next to me. But I feel like I'm going to stay home tomorrow and let mom and dad spend their time together.

So I plan to sleep little longer by tomorrow, and I start read the new manga that I bought last time and enjoy my reading until past midnight.

By dusk, my room getting colder and the chills already waking me up in seven, my room slightly bluish and a fainted light that shine through the blind gives an orange dyed on the wall, I reach back my blanket to make myself warm. Like I planned to sleep longer this Sunday then I close my eyes and put my head to rest again. But whenever I heard footsteps outside of my room, I knew it was mom. And she's here to wake me up.

"Not now mom..."

"The sun already burning high, you just missed breakfast and almost missed the brunch." I thought it just 5 minutes late from seven mornings.

"... It's nine?" I rolled my body to the side of my bed and yawning as if I still didn't get enough sleep.

"It's ten. Get ready."

"I stay; I called it for a day." Then I heard the door squeaks; mom standing with her head popped inside my room.

"Just get ready dear..." her smile that I used to know as sly smile mean something. She left my room.

"Tchk..." I walk towards the hanging line and pull the towel and head to the bathroom. And I can hear voice that came from the living room. It was dad's voice. That's odd to hear his voice. He never is being late to open the clinic each single day.

After I put my casual cloth, my stomach growls. But I remember that I missed breakfast. So I just walk out from my room and I need to find out why dad still here in this hour.

I walk down to the living room.

Now I do concerned when mom told me to get ready. As I stopped walking because my family having a visitor in the living room... Am I still dreaming?

"Natsume. Your friend from your new school is here." A friend from new school? I am not yet knew any soul. Forget about that... Mikan is here; the only soul that I knew from the school.

"What are you doing here?" the centre of my head feels numb and I asked her a 'wrong' question. Why I could even says 'good morning' or 'glad that you came' just express my so called happiness, but it won't even budge...

She looks really... Cute. Finally she smiles to me, the sweetest smile I ever had. And she brought something with her... looks like a mini picnic basket.

"H... Hyuga san. I brought you something..." I ran to the front door and slipped my foot in my shoes.

"Mom, dad we are going out." Dad would like to ask me as I could see his surprise's face but mom as always with her sly smile and nod to note my word.

"But mom said you going to stay."

"I changed my mind." Mikan just stand next to dad like she is in the middle of nowhere, wondering what on earth is happening. I grabbed her hand and drag her away.

"Good day Mr and Mrs Hyuga... Err... Hyu..."

"Natsume. Did you forget my name? Call me Natsume from now on."

"Oh... Okay. But where we going to... wait. Where you going to drag me?!" though I ignore her question but keep dragging her feet as quickly to leave my house.

The breeze softly brushing passing us. The smells of grass, the earth and flowers mixing together in the air but I still can tell there's another smell other than that. It's tangy but sweet smells... Almost like scent of strawberry.

"Natsume."

"Why you didn't tell me that you'll come back again? And it's Sunday?" I am looking straight to her eyes when I stopped dragging her along. Her eyes grew wider and it's filled with shines that displayed the clarity of her eye colours, I completely nailed and I couldn't avert her anymore.

"Well... It's Sunday, I thought you going to stay home. But their looks like you're going out with your family."

"They are not. But we are."

"Eh?"

"You're going to take me out for a picnic right?" her eye brows jumped once when she heard me said that. Looks like she didn't plan as I thought.

"NO... I'm just wants to..."

"Whatever. Shall we go? I'm going to pick up the place."

"? We're really going for picnic?" I don't know what inside the basket. Well she's here and aborts my plan; original plan; stay home, now I'm dragging her feet for an outdoor activity. Serves her right to bothering me... an opposite feels, I am truly glad that she bother me. Lucky that I picked a fine cloth, so it would not a problem if other people saw us in a fit and suit while together.

At first, as if I have to put an extra strength to force her to walk, but my hand that being straighten back slowly getting loose, I rolls my eyes to the other side and found her right by my side; walking in rhythm with my feet. Although she didn't hold back my grip and she let her hand rest in my tight fingers.

"Natsume? Where are we going?" She asked me kind of question, that's means she is looking forward. Does she felt happy going out and walk side by side with me and attaching hand with me? I would like to ask her about it. Right now.

"I'm not deciding it yet." It's going to be some other time...

"Then we can go to the park that near the bridge! There so many of cherry tree too!"

Cherry tree?

I looked at her in her face; her thought gave me an idea.

"I know where we should go." It's May. The flower blooming great on its season; spring. Technically I take her for hanami... (flowers viewing)

"So we're heading to the park aren't we? Yay!"

"You're dreaming, wake up will you? We are going somewhere else but there. I don't like places that usually crowded by people." I knew her earlobe felt sting by my words that she even try to separate her hand from mind, I glared spontaneity at her.

"I told you. I pick the place I would like to go." I grip her hand even harder when she tries to slips her finger.

"Don't even try to change your mind..." I threaten her by saying that and that just make her eyes express her inner mind.

"I'm... I'm not..." She denied what's lingering inside her but she mumble while she turns her face from me.

"You scared me..." I could hear it vividly, smoothly the words flows to my ear hole. Those words pinned hard inside my head and for an additional 'pin of depression' I've reminded by what mom said to me last night. She is really scared of me.

"What are you scared about me? Huh?" I am asking her a quite a question which makes she flinched. Even my question made her afraid greatly. Even so she chooses to be silent.

"Silent won't work on me... But... It's better to make it clear. I don't feel good when you are scared of me. Uhm, sometimes... sometimes I like to scare you away..." She looking at me with a funny-sweet face and I could see the corner of her lips crescent a bit.

"Was that entertaining you if someone got scared of you?"

"Not really... Well we're here... It's your father's tree right?" I choose the place where I met Mikan on the first time. She is looking at me with a surprised and overwhelmed feels. I let her hand's go and I sit underneath the tree and watching her awe all by herself. I couldn't figure out what she is thinking right now.

"I always came over here all by myself... almost every day, and all by myself." After that she looks at me with a fainted smile.

"Beside my father no one else bring me here anymore."

Her smile... Her weak smile made me realize something.

What pain she'd been through? 'anymore'? That one word enough gives me the whole stories.

"I'm hungry. What inside that basket?" I did that in purpose so she could land her feet back to reality. I will never like to witness her sadness... Not now, not even for tomorrow and not for the rest of the future ahead.

"Hey...how long you going to stand over there? Sit down will you?" with her innocent look all of sudden, she walks towards my side and settling down. She opened the basket's cover and my eye already examines what's inside.

"I baked this for you. I hope you like strawberries..."

...Did she said... Strawberries? Oh no...

"I made this morning. Strawberries Swiss roll. And a strawberries shortcake." Why it have to be strawberries?!

"Sakura Mikan... You really seek trouble with me" I did not excuse myself; I pick the Swiss roll and give a big bite. It's sweet, melting inside my mouth and forget what delicious meant to be inside the roll, its strawberry. And damn... I couldn't stop. While I busy munching, my eyes alarms by the girl sitting just by my side. For the time sake I begging she is not watching me eating right now.

"Natsume... You do like strawberries." Like a stone, I just keep eating it. Beside it's taste so good that I couldn't deny.

"I'm just hungry and I don't mind whatever it is..." I hear her chuckle voice.

"You're really bad in lying. Ahahahahaha..."

"You better stop 'ahahahaha' or I'll chock you with these rolls" of course she did not stop laughing. But looking at her smile really makes me feel content.

"Oi... Polka." As the first time I met her, she quickly grabbed her skirt. As if she remembers that moment. I greet my teeth try not to burst in laugh.

"Since you know what I like, will you make another sweet other than these two?" She looks at me with an O mouth. Her chicks turning light red but she immediately shows me the sweetest smile from her heart.

"Uhn! I will! Glad that you like it!" I'm trying to be honest with her, shows some appreciates. However that I couldn't, but I asked her to make some for me within a harsh attitude, still... she gave me smile and accepted it with heart.

I found myself locked on her... questions approaching again. I wanted to know by myself straight from her lips.

"Oi..." She turn to my calls and waiting for my question...

"Are you an Alice?"


	5. Chapter 5 When You Talk About Fire

Gakuen Alice/ Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tachibana

"Are you an Alice?" I uttered the question within a really good pace of breath. Mikan seems did not observe my question as her eyes rolls to one and another side.

"What?"

"Alice. Are you an Alice?"

"... But... My name is Mikan, and you already knew my name right? Why did you call me Anne Alice?"

Ah... I knew it... She never heard it before.

Then I keep my breath lingering in my mouth. There no doubt. She just a normal human that she had no idea human being that exist as Alice. I couldn't fake it she is dense but cute.

"Okay...Mi... Hnng..." I am really sure that she really had no idea about Alice. And I'm sure she did not know that I'm wielding a fire's Alice. What she knows that I'm just normal just like her and she is not going to found out.

"Just like your mom."

"Huh?" Just like my mom?

"I mean your eyes... I never had seen such eyes before. It's red... crimson red, one in a million I guess" I'm just listening to her along with a stolid face of mine... Better than anyone; I like it when she describes my eyes that way...

"Like a fire... Hahaha~ well you also somewhat... err. Like a fire itself." A fire...? I was suddenly glared to her when she talks about fire. That because I am keeping my Alice from her. I would never want her to know anything about it. The way she react to my question; I keep repeating to my own; 'she knows nothing about Alice'.

She's stop speaking when she realize my eyes hunting through her pupil. And her smile no longer appeared.

"What do you know about fire?" Whoops... I should ask 'what do you like about fire'. Not to mention about the monotone.

Every time I asked her a simple question, it seems like I took away all her confidence even when she begin to shows up some closeness and comfort towards me. But my last question is missed from the topic.

Nevertheless she stands out to answer me and hiding her awkwardness behind her awkward smile.

"Y... You see, fire could be small but yet fire still can brighten a dark room..."

"So? What's that you talk about fire have to do with me?"

"Your temper." I never thought that I'm going to bite my own tongue. My glares continue to its hunting.

"Sometime you really scary and out of nowhere you shouting you talk as what you like and get angry. And a per...vert." Pervert? She might be got that point... wait... what could be a pervert to be resemble with fire?

"I got no interest to look at your underwear..." and now she screams her lung out and damn that hurts my ear.

"Ugggyaaahhhh! You! You really peek on mine that time!" She is annoying but funny; I bet I will never get bored to tease her more often.

"... Forget about it. Gosh..." The environment of an outdoor turns me to sleep mode, I'm trying to freshen my eyes by blinks hard but it just last for a half minute... I just got here then I felt sleepy in front of her. What would she felt about me if she saw the person who dragged her all the way here and then fell asleep?

That's not good... I might be needed to keep a conversation with her...

"Oi... did you lives around here?" Yup... The best way to keep her stay is keep asking her question. Perhaps something what she likes... And I might be aware to converse about her father... First I was listening to her, but her voices like getting vague...

...

...

Crap.

One blink of eyes I'm very sure that I put myself to sleep for good. Right. In. Front. Of. Her. Whenever I got myself into sleep which I was thought that I sleep for five minutes. Nothing but to be sure more than just five but sometime an hour.

I rather close my eyes pretending that I'm still sleeping. Besides that, I can feel my head resting beneath something soft... yet cottony... And the tangy and sweet scent of strawberries calms my rested head.

Probably; I slept on someone's lap.

I opened just a slight gap of my vision to found out, all that I could see are those blooming cherry blossom.

"Are you awake...?" I heard a soft voice that whispered next to my ear. It's Mikan's voice. Her hand is resting on my shoulder. And I'm resting on her very lap.

How on earth I am end up sleeping on her lap? Well this could be a logic reason how sometime I've could end up sleeping under my bed. Or I called it an unconscious act.

There no way I going to waking up when I already awake. Pretend that I'm still sleeping. I did not have the right words to explain how my head is on the top of her lap.

Even so...

She's not become angry or screaming 'pervert' right through my ear. She even let me have my head rest on her what could be even better? I will pretend to be asleep until she wakes me up once more.

If only I could see how her expression... But after a few minutes of pretending, I could feel her fingers pressing against my cheek.

She touches me.

Pretending to be asleep and pretending to be calm at the same time is agony for my pumping heart. Why she has to do that?

My head thought about selfishness and tenderness. Thinking just about for my own; which I refused to wake up and let myself resting 'peacefully' on her lap taking a dirty chance to taste her beautiful kind hearted...

Apparently; I am thinking too much and let my imagination play wild. I didn't expect her thumb and index will split my eyelids from sticking together.

I was shocked that I quickly jump from her lap. Thought my eye had been poked by her finger.

"What are you trying to do with me?" I'm rubbing my eye as I'm not sure if I have to do that actually. She was surprised and looking at me with a slightly red face.

"I... I just want to take a closer look of your eye, because it looks pretty unreal."

"Unreal? Hey... I got this from my mom. You are so... Unbelievable..."

"Sorry... I'm too curious I guess. But now I know it's a real colour. Like a fire..."

"Hn!" That's all the tone I could reply. And it's hard to believe my heart racing tremendously behind my stolid face. And I got not much to say... I pointed my sight on her again.

"Oi... How long I've been sleeping?"

"Hm..." She's wondering about my question; try to give the right answer...

"One hour or more?" answered her with a smile... I don't know what's with the red face. But for real? More than an hour? I quit sleeping on mom's lap when I was three. Even mom not even bother but I quit doing so.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't know how I was fallen asleep."

"Not a big deal. But I was talking to you back then but you already kipped!"

"I'm just snoozing... You talk about what?" She's pouting yet she able to reply.

"You asked me if I live around here!" She becomes annoy greatly when she said that aloud...

Well I don't mind if you tells all over again." That's just made her angrier. Ha..ha.. But one thing I really do like about her; she just being herself, without pretending. And I seems growing this kind of feeling inside my heart; Greediness. As if you fond of something and that something only belong solely for you. Another feeling has crashed inside me on the same time. 'Ignored the person to win their attention.'

The more you ignore a person the more desperate the person become. And that's what exactly I doing to her without me noticed it from earlier...

I offer myself to walk her home, but she refused that she claimed she can walk by herself. Not because she hates me, it just she doesn't want to. When she said goodbye to me, I turn my back and walk away.

Just a few steps, I stopped and turn to her and see her off. I know she won't turn her back or waves at me. But add least I could watch her from afar as long I can see her walking home safely until she is out of my sight.

But somehow, I still can smell the scent of strawberries. I'm wondering how that possible? I pull my shirt's collar close to my nose, The smell getting more stronger from the fabric around my neck, my shirt must has been absorb the smell from her cloth when I was sleeping on her lap.

I'm totally drowning, whenever I tilt my face the scent of strawberries still won't leave me alone, even my palm smells the same. I'm huffing a long sight that sound to be surrender.

I'm being hypocrite to my own self. I know... I just smile. I'm staring both of my palms; slowly I cover my lower face with both of my palm. First, I only decide to get a quick sniff of the scent, but I betrayed my determination. I end up inhales as much as I could get. A person smells are unique, just like her... It might be a combination of perfume, detergent even the fabric softener, body soap, shampoo and a talc; that cause the smell tangy and sweet, Just like strawberry.

I reached home at 4pm, nobodies home; mom must be with dad on a time like this. I get inside and since I got nothing to do, I just lie down on the sofa, I keep staring the ceiling over me and my head start think one thing and another. About my family willing to keep lives here for another long period, about school, next I'll be in the 7th grade. And me being an Alice. I turn my face to the right where I spread my hand. I concentrate to my right hand. A red heavy light engulfs before a flame appears in my hand.

I watch it floating just around my hand...

'Just like fire.' Mikan voices suddenly appear in my mind that made me seize the fire in a hold and tight grasp make it disappeared in a thin air...

"She doesn't have to know... She doesn't need too..." The truth is, my Alice becomes the biggest conflict between to let her know or not. I really wanted to tell her that I got fire Alice, shows her a fire would grow on my bare hand. I really do want her to know about it... Because it's about me.

That's not going to be grant.

But I choose to keep it shut; keep it sealed in my heart, so she will never get involved if something happened to me. Just let her learned me as normal human. Even she told me that I'm just like fire. Mostly my temper... Served her right to raise my boiling point.

Temper huh...? Yeah I did once before, I'm a hot-headed person, whenever I'm in a foul mode, if there any object, anything that around me will suddenly burn, The only thing just my luck is, non a person was with me or they will get burn as the poor thing around me before; the drawer from my previous house, long-long time ago, probably 3 years ago, where I got sick with move out.

I just tired as if somebody out there is hunting to eliminate my family and become history. I got tired running and hiding all the time. It's feels like I've done this hundreds of times seeing new place and leave it again.

And the longest period we manage to stay is... Here. The small town that far and isolate from other town, where the small town that I could see more tree and forest, even the town get a rare number of visitors. Mom and dad love this place... And so me. So no more I beg... No more running... I would like to stay here. I've been here for If two months, which is the longest period so far we hold.

"Natsume? Oh you've homed. How's your day dear?" mom just arrived after I take another nap on the sofa. If I said there nothing to do, I will shut down myself into slumber.

"Nothing..." Replied me while I massaging the back of my head cause I feel a little dizzy. Mom approaching me and her nose wrinkle before she gets to near me.

"What?" Mom place her hand on the top of the sofa and...

"Sniff... Hmm... You smell just like strawberry Natsume." I just keep my mouth shut because I know I will never win whenever I try to deny the truth. As long mom did not touch me...

"Aww... wasn't it great that you sleeping during hanami? Teehee... on a special head rest." That's it! She can read my mind! And I couldn't even glimpse at mom right now. Mom is way too scary.

"I'll be in my room, call me when dinner's ready." I just proceed to my room without looking at mom and I know she is smiling right now.

"Okay dear, but after I done making dinner I'll going back to clinic, mommy need to help your daddy out over there. By the way, Mommy changed your bedspread, Heheh... mom so glad that you going to love it." I'm not really got what mom said somehow...

"...Well then thanks." I wonder if mom had bought a new bedspread. I don't care how it looks like, as long as I can sleep on them... Uhuh... Not until the door wide open.

"... I see spots?" Spots are quite not the right word. The bedspread black in colour but the print...

"Polka dots printed bedspread?" Mom... You are sly.


	6. Chapter 6 Four Days So What?

Gakuen Alice/ Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tachibana

Yesterday was a quite crazy event... Was there any hint that I told mom about polka dotted? I'm still wise to remember a tiny thing such not to say out loud anything that could escape from my mouth that have potential as crucial.

The only thing is I don't have to open my mouth that she could read me vividly... And as simple as like that: 'You always seeing 'spots' in your mind so I've got that Idea you really like polka dotted which it is so embarrassed for a boy to like such pattern~'

Someday I'll found out your true Alice. Mom.

I got in a bad mood again, I leave home with an empty stomach, slammed the door and walk to school. And I only bring manga and leave the rest of my text book at home.

"She better change it today... Tchk... Strawberries pattern are better compare to that... Polkas..." There something bothering in my brain and nerve whenever I saw those kind of spots.

It wasn't making me angry at all... But it keeps me awake all night for an unknown reason.

That's why I try to sleep in the classroom. I just got school early so I could get some sleeps before the rest packed inside the classroom.

But it's seems my plan not working very well. As soon as I arrived, the room quite... noisy and packed with girls... That's not heaven. And I could feel the air are getting tense as the girl watching at me like an ultimate must watch loves drama. I just proceed to my seat and... I saw a bag on Mikan's seat.

I pick up the bag... It's not Mikan.

So I shoved the bag aside, like would I care if something fragile inside will end up break into pieces. I help myself down and relaxing my feet on Mikan's seat. I would never allow someone to have their bottom on this seat but her.

"Excuse me? You threw my bag on the floor?" The owner of that bag are shown up, I give a quick ogle. She dressed awful. And I can see her eyes shadowed like he just got out from nightmare, girl in an ages of 12 do such makeup... dressed up cow much better for a sight of an eye sore.

I got pointless to waste my voice over her...

"Hello? You just threw my bag on the floor." The way she talks nothing but only try to draw attention from me and the others.

"You want me to throw it into the dumpster?" I thought that going to rid that girl away from me but she suddenly makes this yucky voice and she obviously being flirty try to get my attention. The other girls gives a various reaction, some are excited, some of them disgusted and some just like wish as them self that talking to me right now.

"Uhw Natsume kun~ don't look so serious, well I will sits beside you from today on~~ For your Information~ Sakura request to switch seat with me!"

I'm not really interesting to listening her winding, but she had mention about her. That's hurting my ear a lot... She just lie.

"Sa...! Sakura chan switch seat with you? Lucky! Then Sakura chan are going to seat next to me if that's all about!" Sakura chan...? Who's that stinky mouthed guy getting excited over something that not going to be happen?

I give devilish glare to that person who responsible to raise my blood, and he just one that very lucky he doesn't notice and I'm not finished yet.

"You know..." I stand up and facing that what's her name girl and whisper next to her ear;

"Your voice pretty... UGLY and it caused my ear muscle to cramp. Get lost somewhere else, or add least when I return from the infirmary after 'fixing' my ear." I pass by the girl and the crowd. And so I am doing on purpose passing by the stinky mouthed guy.

"Your mouth stinks..."

"?!"

"But your words are stinkers than your mouth."

"?!" think about to care what words escaping my mouth? Escaping somewhere else but that room is the top priority all of. And I got my brain itchy and annoyed at the same time. Well I don't regret what I've done. What makes me feel annoyed by now...

"She's late..." I don't feel right... Was I hoping to see her in this early morning? I just wanted a peaceful sleeping but the girl run into me and ruin my entire plan.

Going to infirmary for fixing my ear? Should I just laugh? Well I more to satisfy my 'inner prankster personalities' that I even rid myself from them. Two more hours left that I still could let my sleepyhead dream. I think I could find some place outside there and sleep.

I was walking along the corridor until I've saw a tree near one of the window and the leaves almost brushing the glass and even me could leap towards the other side.

Perfect place to sleep.

I just slide the window and secure the place so no one else watching over me, the bark is old and broad enough for me to lie down.

"At last..." although it's hard on my back, but this is nothing compare to the annoyers in the classroom.

It doesn't take seven minutes for me to fall asleep. It is quite peaceful at the moment, I didn't feel a thing whenever I went to sleep, even mom consider me as heavy sleeper, I already put myself to sleep for good add least forty minutes and I thought it's going to be longer than that, but It is quite irritated when I heard certain distance a guy shouting 'Sakura chan!'

I thought my head was repeating the last scene that I had in the classroom, so I open my eyes try to bring back my sense. Still the voice appear again, I starts monitoring my surrounding and just like I thought; there a guy shouting just beneath the tree I am currently stand.

The stink mouthed guy after Sakura Mikan. I saw her with that guy; slowly I changed my position to folded leg carefully not to make any sound. Like I ready to jump if something happen in the middle. By now, I just focus to hear whatsoever they are talking...

"Sakura chan. I heard that you switch seat with Kikuchiyo, that's mean you're going to sits next to me, I'm so happy!"

"Ah?" With such tone from her nothing else but proved that creepy girl was lied about what she told me about that switch seat.

"Iokawa kun... Kikuchiyo chan said that you? Since when?"

"Just said. Don't mind her! You're going to switch anyway right Sakura Chan? Just let Kkikuchiyo sits next to that fresh boy, beside he is good-for-nothing don't you thing like that Sakura Chan?" My eyes feels like burning just looking at that stink mouthed guy and my ears feels like smokes clouding out.

Good- for-nothing he said; I realized that I gave a bad impression whenever I was with her, if she's agreed what he said, I can accept that. But not even know what is her opinion, the aching sensation already took place in my heart. But I wait for her answer even its killing me.

"What that's about him would be good-for-nothing?"

"He's a bad guy! Nasty! Arrogant as well! Kikuchiyo likes him; just let her get your seat."

"You wrong about him Iokawa kun... I'm sorry but I would not like or I never asked Kukichiyo to switch seat with me. She made up that thing. Well then see you in class..."

...She didn't say anything that encourage his meant but denied him done. Good job. But these stinks mouthed Iokawa are not make his self clear.

"Sakura... Does he transfer student from your previous school? Old friend of you? If yes, what's that great about him?"

"He's not."

"So why do you really get this protective feeling for him? How long did you know him?!" its tenth feet off the ground, but what shall I do is; Sakura Mikan is in need me down there.

Jump.

It's a queer feeling that I'm not really use to jumps somewhere off from the ground rather I don't even need to do that. But something that gave me strength to do that and I'm not afraid at all. Till my footprint stamped hard on the ground and made both of them surprised. I blew out a long relieved breath and give a sudden of my devilish glare to Iokawa the stink mouthed.

"Four days so what?!" Like I must doing it; that I completely out of my knowledge which her hand is already in my grip, yet I'm not done with him.

"I'm not his former classmate or schoolmate and I don't give attention to what the school had given the name! You heard her; she did not like to switch seat! Do I make myself clear?" I was able to stop because Mikan had tightened her grip on mine. She pulls my hand. If she does that, I got nothing to do with him anymore, with my hand attached with her; we leave the scene together.

"You really scared him... If I did not stop you, someone might be end up in grave."

"Hn! Words won't kill human that easy. That's just mind psychologies to make some people lost their spirit."

"... You are scary in whichever way you're act... But its looks like Kikuchiyo really likes you, she even made up thing about switching seat with me...Maybe... You..."

"Listen to me..." before some thought might make her to change her mind, I interrupted her talks. I let her hand go before I continue.

"I won't forgive you if you even think to agree with her idea. You only can switch seat with ME okay? Me."

"Huh? Aren't we just sitting side by side?"

"Yes you dense headed! That's mean no one can switch their sit with you and that not going to change until... until..." suddenly the words seems like expanding in my throat, as if I couldn't said that as an oath but soon I'm the one who going to shove it away...

But her expression shows unsecure feeling as her eyes glooms and swallowed the light on her eyes.

How the girls is treat her bad and how's the guys treat her best,

I know the list thing I could do for her...

"I will protect you, idiot. If those girl prank on you, I pranks back, If those boys annoys you, I'll make them annoys till they decide to expelled them self from here. Anyone who dare tries to hurts you... just let me judge them..." what was happened today are not a huge matter for real, but those pair of eyes of her, give me such a harsh and hurt feeling. Her eyes enough telling me her stories. 'Hurts not something my heart can digest it every single day'. She always giving up and let the other girl uses her as their tools, their human convenient. Even so those guys treat her best of the best... for nothing but hurting her even deeper. Those guys are worse; they are blind for catching her attention without try to protect her...

My first day joined this school, I already could tell, how the girls using her in such many ways many dirty tricks to let her doing all the simple and hard jobs for them... Sakura Mikan is too dense... but I admit she is too angelic hearted that people around her taking advantage of her kindness...

"Do you hear me? Oi..." She won't even blink her eyes neither flinched. Her eyes reflect and look watery... Likes she is going to cry...

She turns her body away from me. Wiping her eyes with her back facing me, she tries to hide her tear from me just like that with an unacceptable reason.

"Ah... I'm still feeling sleepy and make my eye balls watery. Ehm... Hahaha... You're one funny guy Natsume... Why you said that? Why you want to protect me? I..."

"I do not have the reason why, no. I don't need the reason, because I wanted to protect you..." finally she shows her face with a fainted smile.

"Thank you... beside you, my father is the only person that said the same thing as you do Natsume. But I feel really-really happy now. Even we just met, but I accept your words." She moved me... She moved me even further into her life, I got this desire feeling to know her; for the better, for the worse.

She accepted what I meant, and I getting everything to fills and it never become enough, from reasonless point, I vowed to her; regret? I never learn about it, she is something that I couldn't leave behind; I couldn't take my sight off, there something about her... That I just couldn't figure what...

That Kikuchiyo now has no guts to claim the seat of Sakura Mikan, same goes to that stink mouthed guy. I've been arranged a plan to bring her a sightseeing around town, even she will refuse; I will use the power of my hand and dragged her happily.

But something that giving you an excitement feel probably end up by someone killing the excitement. And I could see that killer excitement is right in front of me parked her car on the side and waiting for my arrival...

"Mom... Hng..." Mom lowered the car's window and I approach her but not sending myself inside the car.

"I'm not going with you mom... I'm going somewhere..." Mom just keep silent and turn her head, her expression are not that one that I like to see..."

"Natsume... We need to get ready... to leave from here..."

Leave...? There an echo I could hear inside my head right now...

'I protect you, Idiot.'


	7. Chapter 7 How 'Bye-Bye' Feels Like

Gakuen Alice/ Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tachibana

When mom said 'leave'... Soon we're will be set in another journey. I don't know how much time left. I am speechless, I couldn't look at mom's face, and I'm furious that I only shut my mouth and hold it from screams out.

"Natsume?" Mom's calling me out; I just sit back, crossing my hand on my chest, ignoring her calls... Tolerates it's not something that I interest right now. I throw my sight into the other side; try to ignore everything that bothering me...

"The clinic has been ransacked probably after midnight... I need to investigate who's behind these... And if the AAM is behind all of it, we're got no choice Natsume, we're going to move out tonight." Tonight...? I don't have that much time...

"Stop... Stop the car now."

"Ehn?"

"Just stop the car!" My voice seems sound like commanding my own mother, but there a thing that I need to do before I leaves.

Mom immediately stopped the car and I quickly jumped out

"Seven. Give me a time until seven." without listening or rather I did not heard anything from mom, I've run as fast as I can do, heading to the place where she said she always went to, even my heart doubt about it but it's worth to having faith with it.

Sakura Mikan's father's tree.

It's not so far from where I am. I'll cut the time if I run within this speed. And it's thirty minutes pass five. 'Please be there' that's what my mind thinks on all the way to reach that place. Whenever my eye meets the colour of the cherry blossoms, I feel the time getting more faster and I afraid to see the sky turning dark...

I stopped running as I realized someone was standing under the tree. I catching my breath heavily and walking towards the tree... somehow I feel relieve I am able to see her for the last time even those feel being push by an empty feeling...

"Oi... Sakura Mikan..." The girl turns her body where I am standing, while I trying not looking like I'm out of breath, I carve a quite sinister smile and she just smile as if she completely shows her happiness for having me around her those time.

"I knew you will come over here! Would you like some strawberry flavoured milk? I bought it the way from here."

"How long you've been stay in this town?" Her face displayed a big question mark because I was suddenly asking something inappropriate question in time.

"Err... Almost a year. I live with Jiichan (Grandpa)..." She's looking at me again.

"Keep going. I'm listening... Everything you feel like to says, anything... I am willing to listen." All that I wish for is learn all about her, add least I got the list of her memoir with me when someday... I got all alone and ease myself by reminisce her memories...

But she getting confused and start asking me question...

"Why so sudden Natsume? It's not that we never meet again tomorrow at school, or are you playing reporter with me...?" Even such moment she still can get into my nerve but at the same time... Yeah I think this is the first time a laugh slips from my very lips...

"A...Hahaha... Why you stupid head finally push me to laugh at you... Well start telling me about you now, I don't have much time..." I know... And I don't have to explain her farther just by looking at her face; she's understood what I've said.

"Ok... ok..." Her eyebrows curves down while her lips try to smile, her voice shaking as she getting nervous like she is standing in front of thousand people.

"I... I'm Sakura Mikan. Ah! I mean you knew that already... Ok... I... I was lived at Tokyo before, but something came up, Jiichan brought me here to lives with him. But I love my Jiichan... my birthday it's on winter fall in the first of January. I think that's why I got name of Mikan which mean of tangerine. I'm from average family; I'm the only daughter... I wish I got brother or sister so I can play with them and loved them as I am... I like being surrounded by friends... But it seems the time not yet come for me. So you might be realizing that not a few people talking with me. I don't know until last year this is my hometown, my father's birthplace... I mean... my late father, and the tree over here planted by my own father's hand when he was little Jiichan told me that. That's why... I love this tree... my father brought me here every spring until he's gone last year and the place that I always visited is my hometown... until then, no one ever bring me here... until you came... No one... hic... no one... Hic... hic..."

Sakura Mikan crying like a coughs stopped breath and I know after I've said 'I don't have much time', her eyes getting moisten when she start talking. I could see she try to control her own feeling not to let her tear rolls before she is done...

"... No one would bring me here like you do to me Natsume, everyone likes make fun of me, when I said this tree belonged to my father... And... Only you approved it, I was so happy when you said that... But... Why? Why did you say you have not much time? Are you going somewhere? You're come back in a recent time right...?" By looking at her that become sad when she knows that I will leave soon, but I also have no choice too...

"No I'm not. If I go once, I'll go for good." Sakura Mikan bowed her face, her tear dripping to the ground and her legs getting stiff, I move a step, I'll hold her if she's going to fall but I know she's strong... I just continue what I should say to her.

"I've been here almost three months... But I'm not allowed for school cause mom either dad worried this kind of matter will appear without caution. But I was way too thinking about myself, I try to break free from our situations even I never speak my ungratified feels because they gamble their life to keep me safe from harm and sound happily with them...Till I thought I'm going crazy by looking the world behind the glass, till I decide to sneaked out from home and I found you here... I know my present in your life giving you topsy-turvy, asked you an outstanding request, dragging you here and there... but I don't regret that. I was happy to do that... And I said that I will protect you... It's looks like I have to take it back..." I thought I would hear her laughs. But she looking at me with her eyes soaking wet;

"Sometimes I don't know what exactly you are thinking about... But I... But I am so into your thought that you will protect me... that I be able to see you every day, I'll try my best to endure your cold and arrogant attitude because I always can fight it back if I don't want to agreed with you... I begin to..."

"Bye... Mikan Sakura..." I just don't want her to said that last words, despite that I probably knows what she's going to say, I might be going through another rebellious state and determine to stay here ignores whatever my parent will says... and put some strength to believe that someday I will meet her again because I got this strong feeling; Like there a red thread attached to my arm with her, even it tangled to other threads but the end of the red thread of mine tied permanently around her arm...

I want to embrace her tightly really bad, but if I do that... I am going to ask for more... She's crying even harder that I cannot bear to watch her like that... Slowly I reach her hand and hold it tight.

"I hate it when you cry... Smile you idiot, it's not that we're not going to see each other again... Don't cry... Please..." I lift my finger over her face, I touch her tear... and wiped it away as my finger brushing her soft cheek, more tears rolls down on my finger but she try hard to smile... I just smile back to her even just a faintest smile... I dried her tear with my sleeve that reached and covering half of my palm.

"Definitely your smile suit you best. Even I'm not around, smile... but don't give your smile to someone that tries to get you... You know what I mean..." She nods with her smile and tear... Now it's kind of hard for me to let my hands off from her, but the time are getting shorter and it's not allowing me to get together with her again... I take my hands away from her face and it is needed to be done even my heart felt like a razor slashed...

"I'm going now..." I steps backward looking at her for the last time before I turn my back...

"Bye... Natsume..." I turn my back and run as fast as I ran away from the car that was driven by mom...

This is not the first time I leaving another town... But this is my first time that I leaving someone in the town...How 'bye-bye' feels like; it's hurt, giving you empty feeling, sadness, even an enrage like you going to destroy thing to forget about it, I thought that I will be satisfied only to get knowing her before I go, but that just give me a pain, instead of memories...

"I'm really into about her... Anything everything about her even just short time... And now it's getting hard for me..." I just keep running and keep fighting the thought in my head; by hook or by crook, hook it. Run and don't turn back at anything that might come up to change my mind; just run...

The best for me is to stick with my parent, until everything's ok and they are willing to let me go when they ready to put a faith that I can look after myself without them before me. And I become stronger to protect them... and her.

As my feet steps on the front yard that would be history in another hour or so, the car was parked on its place, the light from the dining room are visible, I opened the door and walk towards the dining room with an anxious feeling and I saw mom and dad...

"Oh you're late Natsume, you know the miso soup not taste good when it's getting cold." What just dad told me? They having dinner? What's going on?

"Don't you hungry dear?" and now mom does the same...

"W... What this? You two are having dinner? Mom? Is there any that I misheard?"

"Please have seat dear... but first take off your shoes." I glared to my own mother and she glared back to me and I don't even scare... I just take off my shoes and throw it to the front door and sits while my eyes stick to mom.

"Its looks like your daddy's clinic has been robbed... by unprofessional bandits on this town. And they were already arrested..."

"Yes Natsume. Thanks to your mom's Alice the culprit has been arrested..."

...

...Oh that is crap.

"Why did you said such thing to me!?" I raised up and I AM FURIOUS. Even dad flinched aside

"You know how much guts that I had to gathered back then and suddenly it turn out like this?!" I was somehow mad at mom because she made me to do such thing today... and I would rather swing my head on the wall if that necessary to forget about what I've done in the evening...

"I'm sorry dear, but even so we must stay alert all the time, that's why mommy will never give you more than one prediction or else you cannot made up your mind. well I know you will left me there to meet her, mommy quite touched in the heart because my baby boy are stepping forward as man... I'm proud of you..." I think my fire can do the talk but I won't burn my own home.

As the whole day giving me a hectic moment, mom also told me that the three of us can be rest assure in this town and worry not about the AAM. Some of mom and dad's friend are investigates about the AAM and always keep in touch with them to gives information about the movement, and it says the movement has been immobilized for threatening Alices by some new movement that being called Alice Abolishing Resistant. Dad says the resistant is the Alice wieldier themselves. They are being among the normal people to trace the AAM. And the news gave mom and dad a relieve feeling. Dad even decides to run his clinic and give the best for the people in this town... Mom will be happy being undercover journalist. And me... I'm going to take back my farewell...

When the new day come, I already walks to school that I thought I'll never see it again, the road I am right now... the fence of shrubs, the bus stand like almost looks like neglected place, the river and yes... her father's cherry tree.

I found out myself heading over there instead heading to school. And I hope that I run into her...

I can smell the blossom and the wind makes a raining blossom as well, I brushed of the petals those lands on my hair, and watch around for her present. Suddenly a breeze brought different scents from the smells of cherry blossom... It's tangy and sweet; it's a scent of strawberry. I could see a figure walking down from the side of the hill, with a slow step, her hair split into two pigtails and it's wavering by the winds blow; Sakura Mikan, she must be going to see the tree again.

I don't have to walk faster just to catch her up, she just too slow when I already walking by her side, I just looking at her with her eyes a bit red and she is totally absentminded; she is sad... and she did not realize that she is not alone.

I finally speak to her;

"Are you really that sad?" I could hear her gasp and she quickly turn to me, her eyes widen but I couldn't tell if she is about to cry or just plain shocked.

"Natsume... but... Why?"

"I'll take my farewell back, so you going to take my promised once again..." I know... She is such a cry-baby... But it is enough for me to understand her red and swell eyed.

"Did you cry yourself to sleep?"

"I'm not!" She denied it but she is busy wiping her tear again... I won't speak a word until she feels calm... I just walk by her side and straight head. But she suddenly calls out my name.

"Natsume... C... Can I hold your hand?" I reached her hand after she asked for it, and she holds my hand back with such tight grip, as if she is afraid that I suddenly disappear...

"I won't go anywhere from here ever... I said that I will protect you..." though I've said that but her hand still gripped hard on mine, I am sure she is taking back my promise...


	8. Chapter 8 Two Years of Comfortable

Author's Note ( I guess?)

For each chapter I forgot to say thanks, sorry, appreciations, and etc... (I'm a lazy person sometime forgot a simple thing...) And I'm already reaches chapters 8... To Higuchi sensei, nothing beats your manga of 'Arisu Gakuen' and I'm just your fan which Natsume and Mikan are my favourite, hopes my fiction it's not a bother (Gomen ne~~ sensei~)... and a million thanks to a person's that follows my story... thank you (bow) thank you (bow again) (ouch! Head hits the table) and... Maybe I will upload an illustration for my stories here as the book cover... (Looking at Natsume and Mikan in other version...) until then... Zzzz...

-SIV-

Gakuen Alice/ Gakuen Arisu by Higuchi Tchibana

27th November

It's been two years since I came in this town, Dad being known as Hyuuga Sensei all over the town, his clinic now turn into private hospital, Mom just act a normal person that doing house core but eventually her books become hits of the town, if she gets this popular in this town, I don't need to tell about how her books doing in another town, just by looking all the royalties check she received every single months.

I guess all thanks to the AAR... even now I joined the elite high school in this town, wearing gakuran. (Japanese boy black school uniform that similar to Prussian army uniform) Mine are quite different from the other school's gakurans. They got golden strips around the neck, wrist and waist. It took me twenty minutes to arrive with my scooter...

I wish I got a better bike... Dad bought that for me as my transport not just went school but helping mom with her groceries... so what's she going to do with her car?

That's better compare to my feet... Whenever I wanted to go, that would be easy for me, example; I can get my manga immediately from the store, sometimes dad also take a ride with me once in a while, I just need to dropped him at his private hospital and with these couple wheels, it never fail brought me out of pinch; escaping from school girl that trying to blocked my way.

The other boys student try to form a group with me, like the other student in this school; they form a group of four or five and always you could see them hanging around, walking around or going somewhere together... But that's kind of waste of time. They are talks about studies, girls, clubs, and many more... I don't think that can fit in my routine... Well I already got someone to see every day... but she did not achieve the average marks to be qualified for the school I attend now...

That Idiot...

She did not even get forty two marks for some of her test and to enrol the same school as I am add least she need to achieve fifty two marks... and even just fifty two marks that only miracle of money that someone can attend this school. I got no problem to be here because I got no worries with my grade...

But I got my head worries thinking her studies in a different school... not like before I can keep an eye on her, I ate her lunch box, pulled her hair when I get bored... dragged her, last summer we're both fell in the river... I hope she did not get the idea that my eyes gotten a little bit wild looking at her wet shirt...

We're only can have a time together when I manage to spot her walking out from the main gate of the school. If only I could just call her and meet me after school, but she got no phone or gadget... She becomes hard to contact with... and now I'm waiting for her at the side of the road, crossing my finger and cover half of my face while my elbow rest on the top of the scooter's handle.

"If she's off without me, I let her know a little bit of my D-side (D for devil)" I'm started to feel uneasy when I noticed the student from her school especially the girl looking at me...

"Isn't he's from the elite school of Kotodama High School?... God what bring him here? He is soooo cool!"

"Let's get to know him...!" I can hear them talk about whatever they wanted to, but that ain going to happen... as they try to approach me, I give a warning glare 'talk with me or you going to be sorry.'

"Do not disturb my existent... Ugly." I don't even bother to know what the girl's reactions towards what I said are.

I've seen someone that technically must take responsible to make me wait...

"Sakura Mikan... You better noticed me here..." I won't move even a finger until she's the one who saw me 'frozen' here. She is wearing a black blazer with red mini skirt with tight length black socks. And looks like her head turn right and left as she's searching for someone.

Finally she had noticed me. She waves her hand... It's been a week I didn't saw that foolish grin of her. She rushes to me.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" Nice question...

"Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to torture you for not contacting me in a week..." she steps away from me and shows droopy face...

"I was waiting for you to come out from your school yesterday but I didn't see your shadow... Then I was scared when there a bunch of guy suddenly surrounded me and asking my number, lucky that I don't have one. I just ran away and head home..." I just looking at her; looking at her eyes her nose, her lips... finally her hair it's getting long and she let it down with half tied and form in a messy and curly bun. Despite that I put her complained in a second place...

Natural beauty.

I felt a bit guilty when she said she was waiting me and the fact I was waiting her yesterday on the same place which I am now... we're even but I let her win...

"Sorry. I left early yesterday, get on my back. Here, put this on first." I hand the second helmet to her and she wearing the helmet without concern her hair will get squeeze inside, careful she climb and hop at the back seat of my scooter, instead of chaining her arm around me, she hold my shoulders tightly;

"Please don't go fast."

"Hn. This is just normal scooter, if we ride Hayabusa, That's a different panorama."

"But I like your scooter..." That's why I didn't mind riding on this scooter, as long she like it; well I begin to like this scooter.

I'm riding the scooter with her across the street, shops and parks and just like always she will taps on my shoulder and asking me question about anything that would cross her mind.

"Does your school do cooking class?" she said just next to my ear and it's quite loud that because she afraid I didn't heard a thing she said to me.

"You don't have to shout... The girls always disappeared in certain period and then I can smells something burn, so yes."

"How's the cooking workshop looks like?"

"I never have been there."

"Hmm... It must be really nice and complete... Today my class also got cooking class and we baked creamed puff!"

"Hn..." whenever she got cooking class she will bring it to me and let me wolfed all of it and even I said it taste bad she just smile and reply 'well someone did not waste it away'. But I did not saw any box with her that usually she would use to take away her handmade cook for me.

"Oi... Where is it? I thought I heard you say creamed puff..."

"The guys ate it..." Damn... I turn myself mute when she said the guys ate it... I get pretty angry, every time I'm the one who will get all of it and when I got empty handed from her... it's feels like she's abundant me...

Or else... That's what should I call Jealousy?

"Natsume... Are you hungry?" That's it! She is giving me exasperate feel! If I'm not on the scooter, I probably squeeze her cheeks like mochi and because of that my head suddenly swerve to something... I shouldn't think about it...

"Hu-huh... I even wanted to eat you right now..."

"Eat what? I can't hear you!"

"Tchk." Huu... that was close... I thought she heard what I had saying... Stupid Natsume.

"So what would you like to eat?"

"Anything... But if only been prepared by you." I am angry that she didn't even leave some for me.

"Hahaha~ stop~stop~stop~"

"What now?"

"Stop over there, over the gingko tree!" I don't know how to bear when she starts to shakes my shoulder and commanding me to stop and I don't know why I granted...

I stopped over the gingko tree, there nothing interesting here just this living fossil tree and she jump and moved to my side, rummage inside her bag... I just watching and wondering what exactly she wanted to show me.

"Aha~ There no way I forget about you. Here! This is not ordinary creamed puff it's strawberry creamed puff." I was shocked... she pulled a plastic wrap inside her bag, and it's contains four pieces of creamed puff with a pale pink cream and a chunks of strawberries.

"You do that... For me?"

"Sure you silly~ I hide this quickly and the plain creamed puff was just a decoy so they didn't ask for more, there is no way I will give this to other people if I baked it just for you, right Natsume?" I just look straight to her face... And then focusing at her cheek...

"You really make me..." I reached her cheek and pinch it hard and pull till my heart's content. She grabs my hand and ouch for what I do...

"Ouchhh... That's hurt!" I stopped doing that by put away my finger from her.

"What's that for?! Short eyed brows!"

"That's for tricking me about the creamed puff. You should tell me that you had been save some for me. I'm hungry you know...?" All she doing is cover her cheek and looking at the other way... sometimes she will rolls her eyes to checking me out.

"I put all of my effort to bake the creamed puff for you... and you pinched my cheek?" Haha she might plan to give me a little surprised but I ruined it. Without letting her know, I secretly smile, the way she covered her hand on her cheek like there a lot of pain doing there.

"Sorry if it's still hurt..."

"Of course! You are ann..." I replace her hand that covered her redden cheek with my hand, it's a bit warm... I take the wrapper from her other hand then I takes off my hand from her... she's stunned and that makes me smile...

"Better?" She doesn't even answer me... I just help myself with the creamed puff that given twisted of strawberry flavoured. It's delicious that I can eat the whole creamed puff.

"You know Natsume... Your hand feels so warm even it's been exposed to the chilly wind outside... and you got no glove the whole day." It's not that I forgot to wear gloves all the time, because I don't feel like I need it.

"Really...?" she realized that... My hand always felt warm, it might be have to do with my Alice as I am the Fire Alice wielder. I'm not really feeling the chills... but it's odd if she never saw me wearing gloves once within this fall season, the wind quite like icy cold because the winter will draw soon.

"... I don't like wearing any gloves... It makes my finger itchy..."

"You'll catch a cold if you let it froze."

"Not going to kill me either... well aren't you are the same? Where are your gloves?" Looks who's talking now, worrying about me not wearing gloves the whole day, and she just wearing her 'skin' on her hands.

She hides her hands at her back... acting naturally like that only works on me if she's the one does that, it makes me want to tease her more... tease her adorable and kind self.

"You better put your hands in your pocket. Cold weather can make your hand wrinkle and it going to turn your skin just like ginseng's surface."

"Ginseng?" She immediately takes a very good look on her own skin, running the tip of her finger on her hand's skin just to inspect wrinkles that might come visible. Looking at her cute-dumb reaction I push to put the last piece of the creamed puff inside my mouth, try to distract myself with those sweet treats preventing me to laugh after I made up the fact.

"Ah! Wrinkles!" Luckily I'm not get chocked...

"Oi... that just normal wrinkle every people has... I just made that thing only to watch your precious reaction...Dumbo Reaction"

"Uhrm... But I don't think you just made up that thing, my hand getting so dry lately..."

"Annoying..." As what she said, I do see her skin looks dry lately, but whenever I got the chance to hold it, her skin just like a silk that will slips from my hand, and everyone knows; everyone grows older. No matter how wrinkles she'll be, I will hold her hand... And together... Growing old.

Without worries, I lives without alarm, a years of comfortable, no more running, no more moving out, I got my life and called it freedom and peace, just as simple as ABC I don't need wealth to continue living, dad proudly happy being a help for those who need him, mom no longer worry I will face harm onward... We never need to leave from here, ever.

But good or bad things comes and goes without your knowledge and without trace, as I suddenly got a chills on the spines... A dark present warns me yet evilly approaching me slowly...


End file.
